El mejor regalo
by GrelliciousEngel
Summary: Deidara esta buscando el regalo perfecto para Sasori pero el dstino lo hara encontrarlo de la forma que menos lo espera. SasoDei.Yaoi. Mi primer lemon! No sean malos! Dejen review! :D


**Aqui de vuelta! Esta vez con un one-shot! Este es el regalo de cumple de Sasori no Danna**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los akatsuki me pertenecen todos los derechos son del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto :D**

**Mucho SasoDei OoC XD**

**Advertencia: Yaoi, Lemmon y mucho akatsuki :D**

* * *

8 de Noviembre. Cumpleaños de Sasori no Danna.

Estaba marcado el calendario en esta fecha por nada mas y nada menos que nuestro rubio favorito. El había estado esperando esta fecha por casi 2 meses. Celebrar el cumpleaños de su Danna era lo que mas le gustaba. Pero sus planes se vieron arruinados...2 meses de planeación para nada y todo gracias a cierto pelinegro. Deidara planeaba decirle a Sasori lo que sentia por el pero Itachi le hizo ver que no podía hacer nada. Ahora el estaba en su cuarto llorando a mares pensando que talvez para Sasori el no era mas que un niño y que talvez no sentiria lo mismo que Deidara por el.

-Itachi es un idiota...- susurraba con lagrimas en los ojos mientras recordaba lo que paso

**_-Flashback-_**

_-Danna! Feliz cumpleaños! uhn!- dijo el rubio cuando vio a su maestro llegar al comedor_

_-Gracias...- dijo Sasori con un tono seco_

_A Deidara le parecio extraño que Sasori no comenzara la tipica conversacion acerca del arte eterno y efimero. Penso que algo le pasaba porque su mirada estaba perdida y no dejaba de jugar con el desayuno. El rubio se acerco a preguntarle lo que pasaba pero justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo llego Itachi._

_-Buenos dias! Feliz cumpleaños Sasori-san!- dijo Itachi abrazando a Sasori por el cuello_

_-Gracias Itachi..._

_-Si Itachi amaneci muy bien gracias, uhn- dijo Deidara con cierto sarcasmo_

_-Ahhh...si hola- dijo con la misma frialdad de siempre_

_-Ahora te puedes quitar de encima de Sasori no Danna y dejarlo comer en paz- dijo Deidara_

_-No creo que el quiera que me quite o si Sasori-kun- dijo el pelinegro cerca del oido de Sasori_

_Sasori no contesto. Simplemente se levanto de la mesa dejando a Itachi y Deidara solos en el comedor. _

_-Ya le diste su regalo?- pregunto Itachi _

_-N-no pero se lo dare muy pronto- contesto el rubio_

_-Pues no te molestes...Yo se lo di anoche... Y dejame decirte que lo disfrutó mucho- contestó Itachi_

_-q-que?- pregunto Deidara confundido_

_-Asi es...Sasori sabe como jugar en la cama...- dijo Itachi queriendo provocar al rubio el cual bajo a cabeza y se dirijio a su cuarto. De camino alla se encontro con Sasori en el pasillo._

_-Deidara...yo quiero de- pero Deidara lo interrumpio_

_-Espero que disfrutes tu cumpleaños Danna- dijo el rubio con lágrimas y una sonrisa falsa. Dicho esto salio corriendo a su cuarto y se encerro._

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

Ahora el pobre rubio estaba destrozado. Itachi le habia quitado lo que estaba seguro de no perder nunca. Los sollozos salian de la boca del chico y los gritos y maldiciones no se hicieron esperar. Las lagrimas no eran retenidas. Salian cual cascada de los ojos azules del rubio que no podia parar de lanzar bombas a la pared. Terminó de rodillas en el suelo maldiciendo a Itachi y a si mismo por ilusionarse con algo que jamas pasaria.

-Soy un idiota- decia con problemas por los sollozos- Como pude pensar que Sasori se fijaría en mi... TE ODIO SASORI!- grito con todas sus fuerzas golpeando el suelo y dejando salir las ultimas lagrimas

-Porque?- se oyo una voz que hizo al ojiazul voltear encontrandose con la persona que menos queria- Porque me odias?

-Eres un...COMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR PORQUE TE ODIO! BIEN LO SABES!

-Porque quiero saber la razon por la que me odias- dijo el pelirrojo de lo mas serio

-Porque...porque tu...porque tenias que hacerme esto...acostarte con la persona que mas odio...- dijo el rubio entre susurros y sollozos- PORQUE TENIAS QUE HACERLO!- grito el ojiazul lanzandose a golpear a Sasori pero este fue mas rapido y lo tomo de las manos apresándolo contra contra la pared.

-COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO!- grito Sasori- YO NO ME ACOSTARIA CON NADIE! YO TE AMO A TI! QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA!

-Que?- las lagrimas amenazaban salir de los ojos del rubio que ya estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar- No me mientas por favor...

-Yo nunca te mentiria...te amo...- dijo Sasori algo sonrojado y soltando poco a poco las manos del chico

-Entonces porque...porque te empeñas en hacerme sufrir...en hacerme rabiar y en hacerme llorar- dijo Deidara con la cabeza gacha

-Porque te ves lindo cuando te enojas- dijo Sasori sonriendo y provocando un sonrojo en Deidara. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos momentos. La distancia entre ellos se fue acortando. Sasori entonces decidio terminar con esa distancia uniendo sus labios con los de Deidara en un dulce y tierno beso. El rubio al principio se sorprendio por lo que pasaba pero pronto esa sorpresa desaparecio y correspondio el beso. Poco a poco la lengua de Sasori se fue adentrando en la boca de Deidara. Sus lengua comenzaron con una guerra en la que ninguno queria perder. El beso fue cada vez mas profundo y demandante. Luego se separaron debido a la falta de aire. Ambos se miraron por algunos segundos que les parecieron horas. Azul contra rojo. Deidara estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se habia excitado a sobremanera. Sasori bajo su mano a los pantalones de su kouhai y sintio un pequeño bulto.

-D-da-danna...-jadeo Deidara al sentir el contacto

-Vaya...un simple besito y ya estas excitado- dijo Sasori mientras repartia besos en el cuello del rubio y frotaba el miembro del ojiazul por encima del pantalon

-D-danna...ahhh...- jadeaba cada vez mas al sentir los labios del pelirrojo recorrer su cuello.

La capa que el rubio usaba pronto desaparecio. El pelirrojo repartia besos por el pecho del chico sacandole sonoros gemidos que lo excitaban cada vez mas. Bajo sus manos y mientras besaba al rubio desabrocho el pantalon dejando a la vista el miembro erecto de Deidara. Comenzo a frotarlo con tal habilidad que lograba sacarle sonoros gemidos a su kouhai. De repente, Sasori dirigio su mano a la entrada de Deidara dandole un masaje lento y sacandole mas gemidos.

-Da-danna... ya...no aguanto...yo me...me vengo...- decia el rubio entre jadeos y gemidos. Los latidos de su corazon eran cada vez mas rapidos

-No me digas que no querias esto Deidara- dijo Sasori cerca del oido del ojiazul dejandolo sentir su aliento.

-Si...Lo quiero..dentro..- jadeaba Deidara con las mejillas rojas

-De acuerdo- Sasori dirigio su miembro a la entrada de Deidara y lentamente se adentro en su alumno haciendo que este ahogara un grito de dolor

-Ahh...Duele...- dijo Deidara con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla. Sasori la limpio tiernamente y comenzo a moverse lentamente dentro de Deidara- Ahh...D-da-danna...m-mas...se siente...t-tan bien!- jadeaba Deidara una vez que su dolor se transformo en placer.

El pelirrojo tomo al rubio de las caderas y comenzo a moverse cada vez mas rapido haciendolo gemir y jadear mas fuerte. Sasori tomo el miembro del ojiazul y lo froto para darle aun mas placer. Ambos estaban a punto de llegar al extasis. Sasori froto mas a Deidara pasando su mano por su pecho ya perlado por su sudor.

-ahhh...me vengo...ahh...Sa-sasori!- grito Deidara mientras llegaba al orgasmo y se derramaba en la mano del pelirrojo

-Ahh...Dei...Dei!- grito Sasori poco despues de venirse dentro de su rubio

Cansados de tanto ajetreo ambos cayeron en la cama. El rubio sobre el pelirrojo. Ambos estaban agotados y sin aliento. Sasori enredo su mano en el cabello de Deidara acariciandolo con ternura algo que jamas habia hecho con su joven alumno. Deidara se acomodo sobre el pecho de su maestro y cerro los ojos.

-Te amo, Sasori... Feliz cumpleaños...- dijo el rubio para luego quedar profundamente dormido sobre el pecho de Sasori mostrando una sonrisa

-Yo tambien...Dei...-Dijo Sasori para terminar igual que Deidara. Por primera vez, el pelirrojo habia sentido en realidad sus palabras. El amaba a Deidara desde que lo vio pero su orgullo no le permitia confesar. Por primera vez agradecio a Itachi haber metido cizaña entre ellos. Fuera de la habitacion, un pelinegro habia estado escuchando lo que pasaba y con una sonrisa se alejo.

-Deidara...me debes una...- dijo en voz baja para luego salir a su habitacion.

En definitiva ese fue el mejor cumpleaños de Sasori...En sus 35 años nadie le habia dado mejor regalo que el que habia recibido ese dia


End file.
